


祭司

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 部落时代，脑洞来源于日月昭心
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Yang Wenli, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

那个新来的奴隶已经在河边坐了好久了，当然，是一块大石头上，那里是个僻静的角落。  
正拿着陶罐打水的奴隶们远远看到了他，不禁开始交头接耳，窃窃私语。  
“他为什么坐在那里！我们在辛辛苦苦打水，他却有时间坐在这里看风景。”  
“傻瓜孩子，看来你真的没有参加前几天的晚宴啊。你问他是谁？你真是消息不灵通啊。他可是陛下的唯一的奴隶啊。”  
“陛下？你……你是说罗严克拉姆大人！”  
“我还能骗你？你看他穿的衣服就和我们不同，大人可是把给自己做衣服的面料拿给他了啊，他倒好，不打水服侍大人，反而坐在这里谁都不理睬。”  
“真的？那罗严克拉姆大人对奴隶也太好了，他这么消极懒惰，难道不打他吗？”  
“打？你以为你我能有他这样的好命？我听说啊，”说话的奴隶把头侧向另一个听他说话的奴隶，窃窃私语道，“我还听人说啊，每天晚上大人都会抱他，而且大人也丝毫没有厌烦他的意思。”  
“没想到以大人的美貌和气度，居然会抱一个小小的奴隶！这奴隶看起来也没有漂亮到让人移不开眼的地步啊，他究竟是什么来头，能让大人也如此着迷？”  
“嘘。小声点，你这才问到了问题的关键了，他呀，是大人从别的部落抢来的。”  
“抢来的有什么稀奇，我娘也是被抢来以后生下我的，我连我亲爹是谁都不知道。”  
“蠢，他和你能一样吗。你呀，无论在哪儿都只会是个奴隶，他以前，可是他们部落的祭司啊。”  
“我的天，你说他是个祭司！我们这里从没有过祭司这种人啊！罗严克拉姆大人不是早都把祭司们废止了吗。英明睿智如他，怎么会抱一个别的部落的祭司啊！”  
“嘘！闭嘴！我不是让你小声点了吗！你不要命了吗。万一被他听见，告给大人，我们俩岂不是都要吃不了兜着走了。”  
“是是是，我听你的话。可我还是不明白，大人这么做到底是为了什么呢？我从前听说所有抓到的部落祭司可都是要被杀的啊，为什么偏偏留下他一个，难道是他用巫术蛊惑了大人，让大人对他分外着迷吗？”  
“那我可就不知道喽。有些事情啊，你们年轻人还是少知道为好，听我一句劝，知道了也不要到处瞎说，万一让大人们听见了，你连自己是怎么死的恐怕都不知道。”  
“您说的对！我听您的教导！”  
“这才是个好孩子嘛，好啦，水早都打满了，我们也没时间在这里瞎耗，操别人的闲心，快回去吧，不然你的主人可要揍你了。”  
“他可不敢。大人早都在部落里宣布了，所有主人一律不许打奴隶，所以啊，那个人只敢嘴上骂我两句。”  
“这些可都是罗严克拉姆大人的恩惠啊，你可要感恩戴德，铭记在心啊。”  
“那当然，咱们走吧。”  
一老一小两个奴隶带着轻松欢快的心情，提着装满的水罐离开了，路上有很多石头，他们虽然光着脚，多年的劳动却让他们早已熟悉了不费力也能走得安安全全的方法，所以他们走得又稳又快。  
而刚才他们的谈话中议论的对象才刚刚结束了长久的发呆。他像是试探一样，撩起稍显长的衣摆，轻轻把脚探入河水里。河水凉凉的，轻轻冲击他光洁的脚背。他又这么坐了一小会儿，才想起自己来这里应该做什么。  
莱因哈特让他来打水。  
当然这是好听一点的说法，不该是“让”，而是命令。杨默默想着。  
但是很显然，他这个奴隶不太服从主人的命令呢，不仅没打水，反而在这里坐了一早上，想必他这样的消极拖延已经耗尽了莱因哈特的耐心了吧。  
又或者，莱因哈特当然明白他不会听话，所以让他出来打水只不过是替他找个借口，给他片刻的虚假的自由罢了。当然还有一种可能，莱因哈特根本就是懒得理他的，收容一个从前的祭司已经够让人头大了，关于他们两人间的风言风语在部落里也早已经传开了，但是看样子莱因哈特丝毫就不在乎——其实这样想的话，一切就都能解释得通了。  
包括莱因哈特容许罗严塔尔带走他，抱了他这件事。  
想到这件事杨突然一阵发抖，那天晚上的记忆无论如何都不是愉快的。  
前几天的下午，当一年一度的狩猎节的胜利者罗严塔尔站在罗严克拉姆面前，接受荣誉时，莱因哈特慷慨地向他提出可以送他一个礼物，除了荣耀和王座以外，他都可以提供。  
当时杨被迫跪在莱因哈特脚边，装作毫不关己的样子为莱因哈特整理衣摆，然而狩猎的胜利者接下来的话却让他猛然惊醒，用不可思议的眼神瞪着对方。  
那个人说：“尊贵的莱因哈特陛下，您的慷慨和大度让我受宠若惊，既然您向我许诺了一个礼物，那么我现在就毫不犹豫地提出了——我想和您的奴隶，就是您脚边的这位，共度一个晚上，我想您是完全不会反对的吧。”  
说完这句话，他的眼神从莱因哈特的面容上移开了，然后在接下来的瞬间恰好迎上了杨的目光，他的目光让杨发自内心地颤抖了一下。因为那对金银妖瞳投来的与其说是人类的目光，倒不如说是野兽的。那是野兽面对觊觎已久的猎物时毫不掩饰的贪婪的目光。  
莱因哈特明显愣了一下，他姣好的面容上出现了矛盾和挣扎的神色，他下一个瞬间与罗严塔尔眼神相接，像是在试探对方的问题里究竟有几分是出自真心，又有几分是对自己权威的挑衅。  
“毫无疑问，陛下，我对您的感情是尊重和热爱的，我比王国里的任何战士都要佩服您的英勇和果断。您既然向我承诺了任意一个礼物，那么我冒昧地认为，抱一个您的奴隶并非对您权威的挑衅，因为很显然，他既不是您的妻子，也不是您的爱人。陛下，您意下如何呢？”  
在场所有人，无论是战士还是奴隶，男人还是女人，老人还是孩子，大家的目光都转向了莱因哈特，当然，也有几个人带着猎奇和说不出口的目光看着他脚边的黑发奴隶。  
这真是一场好戏啊。丢脸丢到极致，杨甚至还有心思感慨一下现在的处境，然而他无法预料到莱因哈特将会做出什么决定，虽然从内心深处他是极度抗拒那个提议的。  
所以当莱因哈特轻声说出“带走他吧”的时候，杨像是不可思议一样睁大眼睛看向莱因哈特，希望从莱因哈特的表情里获得哪怕一点不情愿或是为难的表情。  
即使失去自由，远离家乡，被作为奴隶的身份囚禁在完全陌生的地方，他都不愿被作为一个无生命的礼物一样转手送给他人。这是对他最后一点尊严的践踏！莱因哈特如此聪明，他不会不明白这些的！  
但是莱因哈特避开了他的目光。从杨的角度看，莱因哈特蓬勃而灿烂的金发完全遮住了他的面容，也让他显得尤为遥远。  
“余的许诺是不可更改的，既然你提出了要求，那么我就会兑现。罗严塔尔，把他带走吧，今晚你将拥有他，但记住，只有一晚上，明天早上我要你准时把他还回来。”  
“那是自然，陛下。”狩猎的勇者向金发的首领谦卑地行礼，起身后径直走到了还跪坐着的杨的面前。  
“如果你因为惊诧和不情愿而走不动路的话，我就把你抱走吧。”话音刚落，罗严塔尔的强壮的胳膊就夹住了杨的腰身，稳稳地把他脱了起来，他的动作是有力而不容抗拒的，杨根本就没有机会，也没有力气反抗。  
临走前，罗严塔尔抱着手里的奴隶，再次向他的领袖行了礼，而后带着他今晚的战利品离开了这里。  
今晚的一切才刚刚开始。  
杨不是没有反抗的，离开众人的视线以后，他要求罗严塔尔放他下来，但那个人充耳不闻。罗严塔尔把他带回了自己的帐篷，用称得上粗暴的力度把他扔在床上。  
“既然罗严克拉姆将您作为今晚的礼物送给了我，身为他的奴隶，您又有什么资格向我抗议呢？”  
随后的记忆是杨不愿再回头细想的。罗严塔尔剥光了他，进入了他，他记得他刚开始还徒劳地用手推对方的胸膛，或者努力合住双腿抗拒对方的入侵，但是作为一名曾经的祭司，无论是体力还是格斗的技巧方面他都丝毫无法与一位战士相提并论——更何况，自从成为莱因哈特的……以后，他的身体也早已经习惯了这种对待。  
但即使这样做再多次，这种行为带来的屈辱感都不会减少分毫，甚至偶尔的快感都会让他更加痛苦。但胜利者是莱因哈特，他的不情愿和愤怒只会增添那个人的骄傲与荣耀吧。  
不，在这种时刻他怎么还会有心思想到莱因哈特……因为受到现在的施暴者的残忍对待就转而思念起上一个施暴者，无论如何这都是一种弱者的思考方式。他不能这样……  
“……呜！”杨终于忍不住漏出了呻吟声，刚才的那一下毫不留情，罗严塔尔是成心让他疼的。  
“在想什么？想您真正的主人吗？”罗严塔尔边用力地抽动身体，边用手捏住杨的下巴。“你还没想通他为什么这么轻易就松口了吗，祭司大人。”  
“放……手……”杨终于挣开了钳制着他的下巴的手，但罗严塔尔粗大的性器仍然抵在他的身体深处。“我早已不是祭司了，你的话对我来说没有任何意义。但如果你的目的是抱一个前任的祭司，我想你已经达到目的了吧。你对我的羞辱可以到此为止了吗？”  
拥有金银妖瞳的男人的嘴角却泛起了笑意，他开始了因为杨刚才的话语而暂缓的动作，继续抽插，直到杨发出断断续续的呻吟声。  
“不。只要您活着，您就是祭司，这一点不会因为您现在的身份转变而改变。即使罗严克拉姆本人不愿承认，但我想他心里也和我一样是默认的。”  
“您说是不是呢？”  
虽然嘴上在礼貌地回应杨，但在这个问句结束后，他却用身体的行动实实在在地证明了他不想听到任何答复了。他的动作开始由侵入转为粗暴的占有，每一次顶撞都狠狠压住了杨穴道内的软肉，让他一次次痉挛，让他失去了挣扎的可能，只能乖顺地任凭上位者的蹂躏。  
当他最终停止侵犯时，杨已经失去了意识。  
真是丢脸啊，杨本以为，即使是再可怕的折磨，他都可以清醒地撑到最后的。  
他醒来时已经是第二天的中午了，他发现自己回到了莱因哈特的帐篷里，更具体来说，他在地毯上侧躺着。他的身体痛得几乎散架，肌肉也因为昨晚的过量运动而痉挛不停，而且，他能感觉到，他的身体内还残留着那个人的液体，又凉又滑，流到他的腿间。  
此刻他只想一个人静静呆着，没人想露出自己被强暴后狼狈又脆弱的模样。  
但是房间另一边突然传来了衣料摩擦的响动，难道是莱因哈特吗？  
杨艰难地将身体换了一个姿势，以不值一提的防御的姿势面对声音的源头。  
他抬起了头。  
金发的男人就站在不远处，用复杂而带着温度的眼神看着他。莱因哈特的嘴唇颤抖了两下，好像是要吐出什么话语，但最终他还是什么都没有说，保持了沉默。  
难道这就是上位者的怜悯？不用冷嘲热讽的语言来剥夺失败者的最后一点尊严？  
杨本想出言讥讽两句，但沉重的眼皮和脆弱的身体阻止了他，他还没来得及开口，就一歪头，再次晕倒了。  
他没能看到莱因哈特的目光。


	2. Chapter 2

再次晕倒后，杨很久都没能醒来。明明帐篷外是晴好的阳光，杨的眼前却仍是一团黑暗。  
黑暗中，有温热的手抓住了他的身体。杨挣动了两下，像是有醒来的迹象，手的主人不知从哪里拿来一条布巾，盖在他的眼睛上，遮住了所有可能的光线，这让仍处于昏迷中的杨安了心。  
朦胧中他感觉那人把他抱了起来，另一条沾了水的布巾擦拭他沾满冷汗的额头，布巾继续向下，清理他的身体。  
人在昏睡时往往会呈现最本真和纯粹的状态，但是杨此刻不会想到这些。潜意识里他一点都不想动，任凭抱着他的那个人继续擦拭，直到湿润的布巾离开他的身体，温热的手贴上他的皮肤。  
从嘴唇到下巴，再到锁骨和胸膛，最终那双手抵达了目的地——他的两腿之间。  
即使意识模糊，杨也表现出了不情愿。他的头侧向一边，被摊开在身侧的手臂轻微地抽搐，他的两腿也下意识想要合拢，避开那些对他而言十分陌生的触碰。  
那双手短暂地离开了一小会儿，又像是下了决心一样，重新贴住杨腿间娇嫩的皮肤。  
带有微微薄茧的指腹磨蹭敏感的会阴部位，另一根手指试探性地戳弄红肿的穴口。  
手的主人像是在好奇杨的反应，因为那手指仅仅是轻轻戳弄，并没有任何进犯的动作。但杨毫无回应，这也耗尽了那人的耐心，手指终于在杨毫无防备的情况下戳了进去。  
“……”因为突兀的入侵，杨的大腿根部猛地收缩了一下，但这种微小的挣扎很轻松就被按住了，那根入侵的手指开始旋转和抽插，湿润的水声轻轻响起。昨天晚上留在他身体里的液体还没有被清理干净。  
那根手指不久就退了出来，但很快它就和第二根手指一起插了进去。  
这次的目标很明确，把那些残留的液体取出来。  
两根手指微微屈起，指腹抠挖着软而热的肉壁。它们一次次进入，又一次次退出，直到再没有白色的液体随着它们的进出而被带出。这个过程中经常能碰到杨身体内的敏感的软肉，随着一次次的侵入，杨的身体微微颤抖，类似于快感的东西在一点点堆积，但是他身前的性器仍是萎靡的，昨晚耗尽了他的体力，现在的他需要的不是抚慰，而是休息。  
手指最终退出后，布巾揩拭了他的腿间。  
终于可以休息了吗……杨动了一下身体，这次没有人再阻拦他。  
蒙在他眼睛上的布被轻轻取下，原本蹲在他身旁为他做清洁的人站了起来，接下来脚步声渐渐远去，听声音，那个人像是走远了。  
终于可以继续睡觉了吗。最后的一点思想也远离了他的身体。

杨没有问过那天为自己清理的人到底是谁，他不肯问，莱因哈特更不会主动说。从那以后，他和莱因哈特之间就一直维持着诡异的和平状态，莱因哈特不再抱他，他也从不询问作为主人的莱因哈特有什么要求。按照之前的惯例，每晚入睡时，莱因哈特会让他和自己一起躺在床上，从背后抱着他，奢华的金发贴着他的后颈，健壮的手臂环着他的腰部。  
但是自从狩猎节的那天晚上之后，莱因哈特就不再维持从前的习惯了，杨每晚上都很“自觉”地蜷在帐篷角落的地毯上休息，第二天清晨莱因哈特则自己起床穿衣，并在杨毫不知情的情况下离开帐篷。  
杨不太愿意走出去。从前就不愿，现在更不远愿了。那晚上的宴会，几乎所有人都去了，他们全程目睹了那天晚上的闹剧，所以每当杨走出去时人们会用异样的眼光注视着他——他也成了部落里的人们讨论的焦点。  
一个被首领宠幸的身份特殊的奴隶，又在众目睽睽下被部落里另一位勇士当着所有人的面带走，傻子都能料想到那天晚上到底发生了什么。  
所以今天早上，当莱因哈特破天荒地和他说话，吩咐他去河边打水时，杨有些难以接受这个命令。但是转念一想，能一个人单独去待着也不算一件坏事，所以杨拎起帐篷里空了一晚上的水罐，动身去了河边。  
打水这种事这对他来说，真是新奇的经历。  
在杨从前的部落里，祭司是不被允许接触水源的，从小就是如此。  
祭司是从小就被作为祭司培养长大的，他们研习药草和医术，学习占卜的技术。  
一个部落只会有一个祭司，当上一位祭司死亡后，新一任祭司就会从当年新生的婴儿里选择一名作为自己的接班人，这个孩子将会被传授所有祭司的知识，他将学会这个部落的所有久远的歌谣，将部族的秘密传递给几十年后的下一个继任者。  
祭司们在部落里拥有崇高的地位，但与之相应的是，祭司们的生命中有很多禁制——比如最重要的一条：不能靠近河流。  
从很小的时候开始，杨就目睹着和他同龄的孩子们成群结队，兴高采烈地离开营地前往河边，又只能眼睁睁看着孩子们满身是水地结伴归来，手里拿着在河边采集到的贝壳和新捕上来的大鱼。日落后，孩子们聚在火堆旁分享他们一天的收获，烤鱼的香气弥漫在整个营地里。  
每当这个时候，老祭司就会再一次地提醒杨，身为祭司的继承人，他是不被允许靠近水源的，因为河水会吸收他们的灵气，进而影响到整个部落的命运。  
所以杨从没接触过水源，他更不会游泳，然而今天，看到阳光下波光粼粼的河面的瞬间，一种复杂的感情涌上他的内心，这让他忍不住屏住呼吸，像孩子一样观察着眼前的情景。  
他好像有些明白老祭司为什么不让他接触水源了。陶罐里的水是死的，是静止的，只能被用来制作药材，成为他手中工作的一部分。但是眼前的水是活的，它们聚集在一起，不息地向更远处流去，有些水撞到石头上，会发出清脆的破碎的声响，但这些声响很快就被更多的声音掩盖——他简直一辈子都忘不了这种情景。  
从前他还是祭司时，他遵守着一代代传下来的准则，他为部族里的人们制作药品，他为他们占卜、祈福，他给予建议，是他们敬爱的领导者，但是现在他一个人坐在水边，从前的禁制统统消失了，他就又变回了他自己。  
但是这代价太过惨重了，他宁可不要。  
然而眼前的来自于活生生的水的诱惑是他无法抗拒的。  
杨把空的水罐放在一边，轻轻坐在下石头上。他没有鞋，这很方便，所以他试探地伸出一只脚，触碰到了湍急的水流。河里的水居然是冰凉的，他打了个哆嗦。一些温柔却湍急的水流冲刷他的脚底，又有一些盖过他的脚背，这种触感简直……令人难以形容。  
杨把两只手按在石头上，又探出了另一只脚。这次新奇感少了一些，更多的是满足感。  
他像个孩子一样用双脚触碰水面，又像个孩子一样轻轻撩起一些水，将它们洒到远处。难道这种感觉就是幸福吗？难以名状的酸楚突然充斥了他的内心，有不甘，但更多的是无可奈何。  
随着这些酸楚，更多的事情被翻涌入他的内心。关于部落，关于他的人民，关于那场出卖……还有前几天的晚上发生在自己身上的事……这些都被重新放在他面前。  
他简直有些喘不过气。  
他已经在水边呆了太久，那个人也许生气吧。可能还会疑心他借着这个机会逃走了，正要派人抓他呢。  
想到这里，杨缩回了脚。他准备从石头站起来，再回身拿起空空如也的罐子，他该回去了。  
但就在他刚刚站起一半时，他的身后，距离他还有一些距离的地方传来一声大喊。  
“祭司大人！请不要……”  
这是对他来说很陌生的声音，杨下意识回头看了一眼，那是一位有着砂色头发的年轻人，正踩着河滩上的鹅卵石，快步向他赶来。  
看来是莱因哈特不放心他，要派人带他回去啊。  
心念回转之时，杨脚下没有站稳，湿漉漉的双脚在光滑的石头上猛一打滑，他径直从石头上掉进了河水里。  
该死……他不会游泳。  
没有一个祭司会游泳。  
落到河水里后，求生欲促使杨挥动双手，踢动双腿，但湍急的水流一波波打在他的脸上，让他无法呼吸。大量的水灌入他的口腔和鼻腔里，缺氧的恐惧感让他更用力地挣扎，但是这种毫无方寸的挣扎对于命在旦夕的人来说是无济于事的，更可怕的是，他挣扎地越猛烈，窒息感就越强烈。  
溺水的时间竟然如此漫长，杨空白的大脑中闪过了这样一个想法。但是他不愿放弃挣扎，放弃挣扎意味着死，他不想死，可是他又毫无办法。  
突然，一双手臂从腰部捞住了他的身体，强壮而年轻的身体有力地托住了他，这身体的主人带着他从河流中央游向岸边，最终把他放在河滩上。  
杨挣开了那个人的怀抱，他开始剧烈地咳嗽，水从他的嘴角和鼻孔流出来。他的衣服全都湿透了，头发也在一直淌水。  
救他的那位青年有些局促不安地站在一旁看着他，直到杨恢复后才开口向他说话了。  
“祭司大人……刚才我以为您是要……我不该喊您的，请原谅我。”  
杨眯了眯眼睛。  
“如果我没记错的话，你就是狩猎节那天宴会上的其中一个勇者吧。或者说，我们其实认识得更早，早在我还在原来部族的时候。”  
面前的俊朗青年犹豫了一下，然后他深深低下了头。  
“是的，大人。”


	3. Chapter 3

没想到莱因哈特居然会在帐篷里等他……  
现在的天气还有些冷，杨刚才落了水，被风一吹很容易生病。杨没有拒绝缪拉的请求，他披着缪拉的衣服，和那个人在帐篷的入口处分别。  
掀开帘子时，杨愣住了。  
莱因哈特正坐在帐篷内的兽皮椅子上，支着下巴看着他。  
他当然看到了杨现在的样子：湿漉漉的衣服和头发，仍有水渍的双脚，以及他身上披着的，不属于他自己的衣服。  
那是缪拉的衣服。  
果然。  
莱因哈特的内心突然起了一股烦躁感。  
今早让杨出去打水确实是一时兴起，然而前几天的事情无论如何都让他心里有些不安，所以与其说是让杨出去打水，不如说是久违地试探杨对自己的反应。  
没想到就算这样还是闯入了另一个人的气息——缪拉是他的下属，他有服从自己命令的义务，但是没有给自己的所有物披衣服的衣物！他就是这么服从自己上司的命令的吗？  
前几天的事情突然翻涌上莱因哈特的心头，罗严塔尔的那个意味深长的微笑重新回到他的眼前，一种事物的发展逐渐脱离自己控制的无力感搅得他心神不宁。  
所以此刻，他觉得自己需要一点证明。  
“过来。”莱因哈特的表情和姿势没有变化，但他的嘴唇开启，发出了对杨来说最简单不过的命令。  
但既然如此，接下来将要发生的一切就不仅仅是“过来”两个字这么轻松的了。  
杨当然明白。

杨犹豫了一下，思考自己应该直接走过去还是表达自己的抗拒和不情愿，但他很快就想通了自己的处境，所以他低头走到了莱因哈特的面前。  
他的身上还有未干的水，水珠顺着赤裸的小腿流到脚踝，静静洇湿了脚下的地毯。  
“是缪拉？”莱因哈特开口了。  
一说出这个问句他就后悔了，该死，他太沉不住气了。杨是他的奴隶，但杨也是属于这个部落的财产，这么直白地点出缪拉的名字对于莱因哈特来说是非常不理智且小心眼的。而且看杨的样子，很可能是落到水里后被缪拉救起，缪拉出于担心给他披上衣服的。  
这样做当然没什么问题。  
但是不知为什么，越是用这样的说辞安抚自己的情绪，莱因哈特的心里就越焦躁。  
他有点不期待杨的回答了。假如现在他识相地闭嘴，也许我就会放过他了。莱因哈特在心里这么对自己说。  
但是他失望了。  
杨跪了下来，低着头，膝盖抵在莱因哈特的脚边。  
“是缪拉，陛下，您的猜测是准确的。”杨的声音有点清冷，平淡的音色中又含着几分隐隐的抗拒。明明他的行为是看似礼貌恭顺的，但他话语中的含义却无时无刻不在激怒莱因哈特。  
既然杨的回答无可反驳，莱因哈特只能另开了一个问句。“余记得余是清晨就命令你去打水了吧，为什么现在才回来。”  
问完这句话，莱因哈特换了个姿势，他眯眼盯着杨的额发，等他的回答，但他心中的火气却随着沉默的时长而慢慢积聚。  
杨沉默了一段时间，他好像在思考，可能是在组织语言为自己辩驳，如果那样就好了，莱因哈特想着，即使那是再拙劣的理由，都能算作一个让他暂时放过杨的理由，毕竟他不想做任何过分的事——毕竟，经历了那天的事后，他已经让自己尽可能的冷静和疏远了。  
然而面对这个问题，杨没有给他回答。  
“如果您一定要我回答的话，陛下。没有，没有任何理由。”  
“落水算是理由，迷路也能算理由，玩得忘了形，延误了回来的时间也是理由。你就什么理由都没有吗？”  
“是的，陛下。”杨仍然用恭敬的语言拒绝了他。  
莱因哈特心口一滞，藏在心里的说不清道不明的火焰终于被点着了。他气极了，但是极度的恼怒下他居然笑了出来。  
“既然没有理由，那余惩罚你也并不是什么不合理的事吧。杨威利。”  
莱因哈特刻意把杨的名字咬得很重，像是恫吓和威胁。某一瞬间他觉得自己像是竖起毛发的猛兽，用低沉而恐怖的吼叫试图压倒自己的猎物，然而他的猎物又狡猾又固执，毫无顺从的迹象。  
“如果您愿意的话，陛下，惩罚我对您来说是一件容易且不会受到质疑的行为。”  
杨仍然低着头，但是莱因哈特能看到他披着衣服的肩膀有点发抖，不是恐惧导致的发抖，而是类似于不满和气愤，又或者单纯只是杨因为才落水不久而导致的寒冷。  
“那么我将不听你的求饶，按照自己的想法做了。”莱因哈特冷冷地说。  
然而这一次，杨没能回答，因为莱因哈特抓住了他的头发，另一只手捂住了他的嘴。  
“我不会再听你的任何想法了，我也不许你发出任何声音。”  
莱因哈特的手掌是火热的，他的力度也是强大的，杨被捂得呼吸一滞，本能地在他手中挣扎。莱因哈特这才放开手。  
“你身上还沾着水，把衣服脱掉。”  
“哦不，既然你这么抗拒余，不如余帮你脱吧。”  
杨被拉到莱因哈特的腿间。莱因哈特轻易拽下了披在他身上的缪拉的外衣，随手扔在一边，他火热的手一路向下，移动到了杨的肩上。  
衣料沾了水，又凉又滑，紧紧贴在杨发凉的皮肤上，但是莱因哈特抓住了衣服的一侧，慢慢将它从杨的身上褪下。这个过程就像撕开包裹着蛹的厚茧，缓慢而残忍。  
杨的皮肤一点点落到他的眼里，当然，也包括杨身上的各种痕迹。  
它们让莱因哈特无法移开眼睛。  
那些是罗严塔尔留下的，已经过了好几天了，它们却仍然没有消退。  
脖子和锁骨上是拇指的印痕，圆润的肩膀上是深刻的咬痕，赤裸的胸膛和柔软的腹部也有明显得让他无法移开视线的痕迹。那些痕迹最初被制造时还没这么明显，但现在落到他的眼里，却分外刺眼。这些痕迹无一不昭示着那天晚上杨经历的那场性事有多疯狂，仅仅是看着就让他感觉到痛。  
虽然留下这些痕迹的是罗严塔尔，但那天默许他做下这一切的其实是他自己。  
莱因哈特简直后悔地要命。  
他不敢抬起杨的脸庞，或是和杨有任何的眼神交汇，但是既然他已经决心做到现在的这一步了，他就不能后悔。  
最后一点衣料也脱离了杨的身体，杨彻底赤裸地跪在他的脚边，光滑细腻的皮肤，微微凌乱的黑发，和看上去并不强壮的四肢尽数落入他的眼中。帐篷附近没有人，莱因哈特甚至能听见他自己沉重而急促的呼吸声。他咽了口唾沫。  
他不得不承认，眼前的情景让他兴奋。  
他对杨有欲望。这种欲望已经强烈到让他无法忽视的地步了。  
但是他不敢和杨对视，杨的眼睛太明亮，也太深邃了，他害怕自己在对视的瞬间暴露了自己内心的想法。他不知道自己在害怕什么。  
莱因哈特用手蒙住了杨的眼睛。长而纤细的洁白手指挡住了那个人的眼睛，他能感觉到杨的眼皮是温热的，薄薄的眼睑下，眼珠在轻轻跳动，带着那人皮肤的温度，轻轻硌着他的手心，这让莱因哈特又猛地松开手。但他很快就找到了解决方法。  
也许柔软的布料更合适。  
莱因哈特撕下了自己身上的衣料，是宽且柔韧的一条。布条环绕在杨的眼周，隔绝了外界的光，也避免了莱因哈特与他对视。


	4. Chapter 4

骤然失去视力让杨有些手足无措，他的眼前是一片黑暗。  
杨忍不住张了张嘴，他想说点什么，但什么也说不出来。  
但很快，他就更不可能说出话了，因为在一片黑暗中，莱因哈特吻住了他。  
不是轻描淡写的贴合，而是入侵的吻。火热的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖舔开了他的唇缝，又撬开牙关深入他的口腔内部。  
这太陌生了。杨下意识推拒，但是莱因哈特的手抓住他的后颈，执意要加深这个吻。  
他像个饥饿而不知疲倦的孩子一样，充满探索的热情。很快他就发现这个以姿势接吻并不舒服，他微微向后退了一点，胳膊用力，把不着寸缕的杨抱到了腿上。  
杨在黑暗中挣扎着，但是莱因哈特抓住他的胳膊，强迫他用胳膊环住自己的脖子。莱因哈特的手压着他的后颈，逼迫他继续进行这个漫长的吻。  
很快杨就被吻得头晕，气喘吁吁地微微挣动，莱因哈特这才放开了他。  
但是经过一吻，莱因哈特显然也并不轻松。他的鼻尖贴着杨的鼻尖，嘴唇间溢出的浓重的喘息声传入杨的耳中。  
这有些太过了。莱因哈特分了神想着，他有些怀疑自己是否还认识现在的自己了。  
但本能阻止了他继续向下想。喘息刚刚平息一点，他就再次捏着杨的下巴，吻了上去。  
这次他不再有任何保留。他从这个人的唇间和口腔中摄取了甜，那个人的气音和来不及吞咽而溢出嘴角的唾液更是让他兴奋不已。  
他们最终分开嘴唇时，杨已经不再有任何反抗，他靠在莱因哈特的怀里，喘息不停。  
他已经为自己准备好了，莱因哈特想着。

莱因哈特从椅子上起身，又回身把杨按在了座位上，为他摆出了合适的姿势。  
这个姿势无论如何都称不上体面。杨趴跪在那里，他的胳膊抵着靠背的垫子，他的双腿分开，露出湿润的性器。  
很显然，刚才的一吻让他勃起了。  
但是莱因哈特更关注的却是杨身体上的印记。接吻时他闭着眼睛，所以他看不到，然而当杨的身体像陈列的物品一样放在他面前时，他却没法忽视它们了。  
莱因哈特从背后覆在杨的背上，他开始抚摸那些痕迹。光滑的指腹经过那些青紫时，杨很明显疼了，他哆嗦了一下，又强忍着不作出动作，任凭莱因哈特松开手指——但紧接着，莱因哈特吻了上去。  
火热的唇贴住皮肤的瞬间，杨用手肘支撑着想爬起来，但是莱因哈特紧紧按住他的手腕和小臂，执意加深那些亲吻。  
有些是掐痕，他的唇一碰到，杨就疼得发抖；有些是吻痕，被吸吮得太久就变了颜色；有些是咬痕，鲜明的牙印还留在杨的身上，他想用嘴唇温柔相贴将它们吻平，直到那些痕迹最终消除，等到那时……他就可以印上属于他自己的痕迹了。  
还有杨胸前的两个小圆粒，上面可能也有咬痕，他看不见。他用指腹和手指的侧面轻轻揉搓，直到那两个小粒变热变硬。  
再向下是杨的性器，那个热的柱体滑而笔直，硬而有温度。他的手握紧杨的性器时，杨还小小地挣扎了一下。  
他太沉迷于这个过程了，他压在杨的身上，他简直以为杨默许了这个过程，所以他一边抱紧杨，一边抚慰着杨的身体——就好像那其实是他自己的身体。  
当这些温柔的抚慰走到尾声时，莱因哈特才决定继续。  
他会做到最后的。  
他一向不过多剖析自己的内心，但当他选择直面时，那个埋藏已久的真相骤然跳到他面前，解释了所有曾让他困惑的问题。  
他突然明白了他一直在焦躁什么，或是一直在愤怒什么，明明这些很容易找到答案的，但他居然没能一直看清自己的内心。他是个合格的首领，但他也是个蠢人。  
他不再相信那句“要付出理想中的回报，就必须付出代价了。”那是十足的蠢人的托词，杨绝不能是代价。  
从前不应是，现在更不应该是。

杨的穴口很紧。他不确定那里是否还有点肿，他先是用手指试探着触碰，最终才下了决心探进去。  
穴肉是火热的。和这具身体的主人不同，软的肉壁微微蠕动着，吸吮他的手指，促使他更深地探进去，直到他的手指抵在杨身体的深处。  
这时他才像想起了什么一样，微微屈起手指。然后他满意地听到了杨的轻吟。  
终于得到了满意的回答，莱因哈特微微退出第一根手指，顺着因为刚才的扩张而露出的缝隙，插入了第二根。这次杨的反应比刚才还强烈，他的穴口猛地收缩，像是想把入侵的异物推出去，但仍然止不住莱因哈特的继续入侵。  
当三根手指可以在扩张完成的穴口顺利抽插时，莱因哈特才退出了手指。一些液体顺着杨的臀缝流了下来，滴在他身下的软垫上，但莱因哈特不在意这些——因为马上会有更多液体流下来。  
莱因哈特解开了衣服的下摆。他的性器已经蛰伏了很久，此刻一经释放，就笔直地跳了出来。他并不需要润滑，因为杨的穴口足够湿润。  
性器的头部抵住穴口时，杨才像是意识到什么一样拼命挣动。莱因哈特压着他的身体，他转不过身，但他仍然徒劳地用手扒着莱因哈特的衣服，想把莱因哈特推远一些。可是绝对的力量悬殊下他的挣扎简直不值一提，莱因哈特重新把他按在身下，让他动弹不得。  
“我以为你是没有立场拒绝我的。”莱因哈特贴在他的耳边，轻轻提醒他，“但是你仍然这么做了，而且不止一次。”  
他不再自称为“余”了，但是杨没有听出来。  
杨听到这句话时，像是愣住了。他的眼睛被遮着，莱因哈特看不到他的表情，但直觉告诉他，这句话意味着接下来他会受到可怕的对待。但是他既不打算反驳，也不打算求饶，他不屑于那么做。  
但紧接着，莱因哈特的唇间吐出了令他难以置信的话语。“我想我本应该愤怒的，我却仍然被你吸引。杨，我不知我该如何对待你，但是我爱你。”  
失去视力后，杨的听觉分外清晰，那些字眼从耳边一字不落地传到他耳中，让他有些手足无措。  
莱因哈特又像是笃定了什么一样，再次凑到杨的耳边，说出了更让杨感到难以置信的话语。  
“很快我会放你走了。这是我的承诺，你很快就能得到自由了。”  
等等……他说什么？  
当一切没能按照杨预料中的走向发展时，杨陷入了迷惑，一些本来准备在他嘴边的话语被生生冻住了，他微微启唇，像是要说些什么，但是他说不出来。他突然失去了一个理由。  
杨还在犹豫的间隙，莱因哈特搂住他的腰，抱着他站了起来。  
这次的目的地是床上。

一些衣服被扔在床下，又有一些被随意搭在床边。  
但是床上交缠的赤裸的躯体显然更为显眼。  
蓬勃的金色头发披散在床铺上，金发的主人平躺在床上，他的手却固定在另一个人的腰间，牢牢掌握着那个人的行动。  
他在进入，更准确来说，是在从下而上地进入另一个人。  
那个人的眼睛却被蒙着，无法看到正在发生的一切。  
杨的双手支撑着莱因哈特的腹部，被异物进入的感觉显然很不好受，他的脚趾蜷起，大腿根部分开到不能再分，颤抖着，随着莱因哈特的性器的进入贴住莱因哈特的胯部。完全进入的瞬间，两个人都发出了一声如释重负的轻哼。  
也许他可以短暂地休息片刻，杨在黑暗中睁眼想着。  
然而莱因哈特没有遵从他的想法，他很快就开始了律动。  
莱因哈特顶动性器的瞬间，杨就忍不住叫出了声。太深了，他身体里最敏感的部分很容易就能被顶撞到，然而因为身体重量的缘故，他落到莱因哈特的腿上，接受更令人难以忍受的刺激。  
他能感觉到，他身体内部的那团肉又软又热，一旦被刺激，他就忍不住自发回应莱因哈特的动作，缓解那些深入骨髓的痒和难以名状的痛。  
莱因哈特一定注意到了，因为他好像笑了一下，然后加大了顶弄的力度。  
杨的身体随着那些动作一下下耸动，他一次次想跪坐起身逃离那些折磨，但是又一次次被抓着腰部拉回莱因哈特身上，很显然，莱因哈特是铁了心要用这个姿势折磨他。  
但更让杨感到难以置信的是，快感居然这么强烈。  
他的后穴一次次咬住莱因哈特硬热的性器，快感慢慢攀升，简直到了难以忍受的地步。  
他记得不久前莱因哈特命令他不许发出声音，但是到了这个地步，他不想再遵守那个可笑的命令了。  
快感越强烈，他的精神就越不由自主，他甚至开始扒莱因哈特扣在他腰间的手。“放开我，莱因哈特，放开我。”  
随着越来越频繁的顶弄，杨挣扎的力度越来越大，他甚至不顾一切地叫出莱因哈特的名字，然而换来的只是莱因哈特的一声轻笑。  
就在下一个瞬间，莱因哈特维持着插入的状态，转身把杨按在床上，杨的腿被搭在他的臂弯。  
“莱……呜！”莱因哈特再次按住了他的手腕。  
那些折磨不仅没有缓解，反而变本加厉了。莱因哈特撞入他的身体，每一次都又准又狠，力道重得像是恨不得和他融为一体。  
终于在几次极重的顶撞后，杨开始了痉挛。他的腰部挣扎着跳动，他的腿徒劳地想要绞紧，他的手指无措地抓紧又松开。在这一切进行的同时，他抵达了高潮，穴肉猛地跳动，紧紧咬住莱因哈特的性器，颤抖不停。  
在温暖紧致的环境里，莱因哈特激动地无法呼吸，他更快地撞击杨的身体，几乎同时和杨进入了高潮。  
直到很久后，莱因哈特才回过神。他满脸都是汗水，甚至有很多金发被汗水打湿，贴在脸庞上，腿间的触感让他简直不想动弹。但他最终还是撤出了插入杨身体的性器，带出很多滑腻的白色液体。  
杨还醒着吗？  
莱因哈特轻轻抱起杨的身体，解开了束缚杨的视力已久的布料。那块布料颜色有些深，沾了很多水渍。会是杨的泪水吗？  
他尝试着吻杨的眼角，尝到了淡淡的咸味，然而他并不清楚，那到底是汗水还是泪水。  
他有点盼着杨睁开眼睛了。


	5. Chapter 5

远离部落的森林里，熊熊燃烧的篝火边，坐着两个人，他们经历了一整天的跋涉，正在旅途中短暂地休息。  
“时至今日，我依然无法理解，您当初为什么做了那样的决定。您明明可以选择不服从特留尼西特的命令的。”  
一只骨节分明却细长有力的大手微微动作，拨开了面前坐着的人后颈上长而微微凌乱的黑发，露出那处浅色的肌肤。手指犹疑了一下，才缓缓抚摸上那人的皮肤。  
起初手指的动作是轻柔的，但很快它的动作就因为主人的心态起伏而染上了一些情色的意味，指腹开始打着旋揉搓，在娇嫩的后颈皮肤上留下了一些浅浅的红色印记。这就像野兽在进攻前审视自己的对手，寻找能使对方被一击毙命的缺陷。  
不过看样子，身前的对手不像是轻易能被抓住要害的类型——即使他的脖颈和脆弱的咽喉被握在他人手心里。  
杨像是有点不满意这样的触碰，他微微挣扎了一下。当发现这样仍然不能使坐在他身后的男人停下挑逗的动作时，他下意识地偏头，伸手推开了罗严塔尔的大手——但下一个瞬间，他就被抓住了双手，牢牢困在背后。他的下颚也被身后的那个人紧紧握住，连张嘴发出抗议都做不到了。  
“我记得，那位大人说的是‘他将会给你自由’。你当然会重获自由的，但不是现在。”  
说完这句话，高大的异色瞳男人觑了一眼面前的男人，那个人就像被捕兽夹限制了自由的动物，在绝对的力量压制下毫无脱身的可能。  
杨喘息着，衣料下的肌肉微微发抖，他侧过头，没有和罗严塔尔进行任何的眼神交互。  
“您在试图转移话题，祭司大人。但是您不觉得在现在这种情况下拒绝回答我的问题对您来说是一件特别危险的事情吗？尤其是远离部落，身边的我却没有任何束缚的情况下。您是不会想知道我在盛怒下将会对您做出什么的。”  
“可是你没有做，不是吗。”杨的声音闷闷的，通过胸腔的共振传到了罗严塔尔的耳中。“如果你真的想对我做什么的话，在离开部落的当晚就会做了，可是你没有。”  
“这可真是对我的忍耐的极大挑战啊，尤其是在您拒绝回答我的问题的情况下。”  
“我不知你是出于什么原因，这么好奇我内心的真实想法的。但我想其中肯定有很大一部分原因是莱因哈特吧，你无法理解莱因哈特为什么要放……嘶！”  
金银妖瞳中闪烁的火苗猛地亮了一下，这让他加在杨身上的力道猛地加重了一些。然而他的声音和他的动作相反，是低沉且威慑力十足的。  
“对主君忠诚是我的义务，您不必有过多无端的猜测。您更不要忘了，我此行送您，是我的使命。”  
“把我送回原来的部族里，将这个作为最后的礼物？”  
“所以我还在犹豫我应该怎么处置您。因为陛下并不知道您和您的首领的关系，作为远在百里之外等候胜利消息的君主，在他眼里，您只是一场胜利带来的战利品而已。在您之后，他会有新的战利品，他的视野将会被投向更远处。”  
“那你为什么还要自愿承担送我回去的义务呢？既然我要回去，就只有那一个地方可以回去了。”  
“您以为我不知道特留尼西特是怎么对待您的吗？您不会天真地以为在我们的部族经历了这些，他还能容得下您这个曾经的祭司吗？”  
“对待一个他曾经出卖过，又在归来后能威胁到他的权力和地位的竞争者，那个恶棍可不会坐等你归来吧。让我猜猜，他可能会暗杀您？也可能会在部族里对大家宣布，您出卖了部族，自愿跑去当莱因哈特的奴隶，因为伺候地不周到被人赶了回来。届时您一定是百口莫辩吧。”  
“但你还是要这样把我送回去。”  
“因为那是莱因哈特陛下的命令！因为我向他隐瞒了您是被作为交换被作为奴隶送给莱因哈特的事实，他自始至终都以为您是因为在和我的战斗中失利而被抢来的！”  
“为什么不说实情呢？因为实情过于荒谬，有损您战士的尊严？还是说为了给我留足面子，让莱因哈特不至于知道我是在大好的战争局面下自愿放弃抵抗而被带走的。”  
“那么您告诉我，您当初究竟为什么要那么做呢？特留尼西特的命令难道就有那么重要？祭司的权力您居然说放弃就放弃了。您究竟是怎么看待您作为祭司的身份的？”  
说到这里，罗严塔尔终于忍不住把他藏在心中已久的问题抛了出来。假如他真的把面前的男人送回去，那个人可能会死，但是在心中的疑惑被彻底解答前，他不愿把杨送向死亡——更何况，他心中隐秘的地方有一种小小的声音在回响，告诉他他其实根本不愿那么做。可是他为什么要问这个问题呢，他究竟想要一个怎样的答案呢？他的心中仍然充满了未知和隐秘的渴望。  
杨沉默了一下，他试着活动双手，这次罗严塔尔放开了他，而且很识趣地把双手收回了不会威胁到杨的安全的范围内，直到杨缓缓开口了。  
“你知道为什么莱因哈特要废除祭司吗？”  
“因为他们是一些享有特权的混蛋？接受了祖先的馈赠，却和贪得无厌的首领们一起压迫平民和奴隶们？”  
“还有呢？”  
“他们是骗子，世界上根本就没有神，即使真的有神，神也不需要通过祭司们传达他的意思。”  
“是的。你说得没错，我是个祭司，但是就连我自己都不信神。我从没见过所谓的神在时间显灵，也没见过神保佑过他的所谓的子民。但这就是我的工作，我不信神，我也不会像其他祭司一样蒙骗民众，我尝试着做一个游离者和旁观者，恪守我的本分，完全不插足部族内部的事务……”  
“然后特留尼西特被您的民众们选为了新的首领？您看出了他的无耻嘴脸，但出于内心深处的道义考量，没有对他进行任何干涉？”  
“这就是你想要的答案，你亲口说出来了。还有什么疑惑吗？”  
“但我仍然不明白。”罗严塔尔抬起手，缓缓摩挲自己的下巴。“我好像漏掉了什么，也许是某一个关键的人，也许是某一件重要的事。让一位原本手握兵权的祭司束手就擒没那么简单，你一定还向我瞒着什么，难道是关于莱因哈特的？又或者……”  
罗严塔尔还陷在长久的思考中，但很显然杨已经没有精力陪他继续这场谈话了。今天对他来说太累了，他需要休息，他更没有心思去回应罗严塔尔的揣摩，到这里对他来说已经太多了。罗严塔尔还没来得及结束自言自语，就看到面前的男人缓缓闭上眼睛，头突兀地歪到一边——看来他已经睡着了，而且很显然，此刻睡眠对他的吸引力大于世间所有的一切。  
真是有点不合时宜呢，但杨的睡颜落入他的眼中，居然毫无违和感。  
不得不承认，这个人睡着的样子十分有吸引力，无论是他因为疲倦而睡着的样子，还是他因为被操弄地体力不支而晕过去后的脆弱面庞，都让罗严塔尔的身体内部升腾起熟悉的冲动感。  
周围没有别人，也许他可以不顾这个人微弱的反抗，对他做些什么的。然而奇异的是，一种更为直接的想法抑制了源于本能的冲动。罗严塔尔犹豫了很久，最终他什么都没有做，他就像个与人结伴的旅人一样，轻轻把陷入梦乡的杨搂到了怀里，感受森林的夜里不可多得的温暖。  
上一次杨被他做到晕倒时，他也是这么抱着杨的，但很可惜的是，就和上次一样，杨没能察觉到他的拥抱。


End file.
